


Here For The Boos

by wintershelter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Halloween, M/M, Making Out, Partying, shenanigans in the vip booth, what else did you expect from these guys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: It's time for the annual Halloween Bash at Pandemonium. Gay shenanigans ensue for the gang.





	Here For The Boos

**Author's Note:**

> This take places in the same verse as my [group chat fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962557/chapters/27050247), but you don't need to read that to enjoy this. Basically all you need to know is everyone is really gay and really ridiculous.

“I feel lesbianism in this club tonight.” Clary announced, raising her glass high in the air.

“Uh, babe, that's just the tequila.” Izzy said, raising her eyebrows bemused.

“Oh, really?” Clary challenged. “I think it's a little of us too. I mean, we are dressed up as Max and Anne.”

“Can you explain who Max and Anne are again?” Jace asked.

“Gay pirates.” Clary said, simply, taking another sip of her drink.

“Yeah. Clary is dressed as Anne Bonny from the show _Black Sails_ who is a red-headed lesbian pirate who loves to stab people.” Izzy said.

“That... is perfectly Clary actually.” Jace agreed, nodding. “And who is Izzy?”

“Izzy is dressed as Max, who is Anne's lesbian lover. She's insanely powerful and is always the smartest person in the room. She's basically a queen in all but name. I mean, Iz is one of the best Shadowhunters I've ever met. She's not the weapons master at the Institute and the best forensic pathologist in New York for nothing.” Clary said, playing with the black laces on Izzy's deep blue dress.

“Oh my God, do you have an intelligence kink?” Izzy teased.

Clary shrugged. “What can I say? You being an expert at everything you do is hot as fuck.”

Izzy grabbed the brim of Clary's hat, pulling her into a deep kiss. Their movements were a little sloppy with the alcohol on their tongues.

“Get a room you two.” Jace complained, throwing a handful of candy corn at the pair.

Izzy gave one last long lick into Clary's mouth before turning to Jace with an amused look. “Oh, you're one to talk. Not more than thirty minutes ago, you and Simon were involved in a pretty heavy make out session in the corner.”

“In the corner, Iz.” Jace reminded her. “Not at the damn table.”

“Where did Simon go anyway?” Clary asked.

“To get more drinks.” Jace explained.

Clary made a face. “You should have offered to go instead. Simon is much better company than you.”

Jace looked affronted. “I have never in my life been so disrespected.”

“Well, Simon never complains when Izzy and I kiss.”

“That's because Simon fangirls over you two. You're his OTP.”

Clary put a hand on her chest, smiling. She turned to Izzy. “We're somebody's OTP, babe.”

“Of course we are. We're amazing.” Izzy said, pushing forward to taste Clary's lips again as Jace dropped his head down to the table.

“Someone please come save me.” Jace groaned.

“Don't be jealous just because we're relationship goals.” Izzy said as Clary ducked her head down to kiss and bite down her neck. “Besides, I'm sure your man will be back soon enough.”

Clary straightened up. “Yeah, he still loves you even if you just wore a lame [Halloween t-shirt](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/710TFZasElL._UX679_.jpg) instead of actually dressing up.”

“Hey, I'll have you know, Simon is the one who bought this for me.” Jace said.

“Awwww.” Clary cooed. “That's really sweet actually.”

“It is.” Izzy agreed. “But next year, we're totally gonna coordinate a group costume.”

“Definitely.” Clary nodded.

Izzy looked over Jace's shoulder and smirked. “Your prince is coming to save you now, Jace.”

“For the last time, Izzy, I'm not a prince. I'm a Jedi Knight.” Simon said, coming back with drinks for the four of them.

“Sorry, I don't speak nerd.” Izzy quipped.

“That's a lie.” Clary said. “I know for a fact you've been borrowing Simon's comics.”

Izzy's mouth dropped open a fraction before she attempted to shove Clary off the bar stool. She would have succeeded if a warm body hadn't caught her before she did.

“You Shadowhunters can't seem to take a night off from violence, can you?” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow.

“Clary started it.” Izzy argued.

“Wow, another lie. Are you sure you didn't dress up as a liar for Halloween?”

Izzy immediately fixed Clary with a hard look and held up two fingers. “Two words: no cuddles.”

Clary's face dropped. “No, Izzy, please. I'm just kidding, you know I love you.”

“Did Clary just put her foot in her mouth again?” Alec asked as he walked over, placing a kiss to Magnus's cheek as he handed him a bright orange drink.

“Yep.” Simon said, popping the 'p'.

Alec looked completely unsurprised. “This is why you're banned from the group chat. You think you'd have learned by now.” Alec said, taking a sip of his own cocktail.

Clary shrugged. “Well, I'm not dead yet, so.”

“I wouldn't tempt fate like that, if I were you.” Simon warned.

“Yeah, the night is still young.” Magnus said.

“But not that young.” Izzy said. “We've been waiting for you two to show for the past hour.”

“We were getting ready and then once we got here, I had to make the rounds.” Magnus said with ease.

“And by 'getting ready' do you mean...” Izzy waggled her eyebrows.

“Seriously, Iz.” Jace grumbled. “Don't.”

“Hey! If Clary and me are Simon's OTP, Magnus and Alec can be mine.” Izzy said to Jace before turning back to Magnus. “So, spill.”

“We were just getting dressed.” Alec answered with a shrug.

“After being undressed.” Izzy said with a wink.

Alec rolled his eyes while Magnus huffed a laugh. “This why you're my second favorite Lightwood.” Magnus said.

Izzy reached out to high five Magnus, who met her hand with a resounding clap.

“Nice costume, by the way, Alec.” Simon said to Alec. “The Green Arrow is awesome.”

“Yeah, looking good big bro.” Izzy complemented.

“Thanks.” Alec said.

“You know, Alec, you should totally wear that costume for comic con next year.” Simon said before looking a little panicked. “Wait? Please tell me you know what comic con is.”

“Yes, I know what it is.” Alec said, laughing a little. "And maybe."

“I'm surprised you and Alec didn't do a couples costume.” Clary observed.

Magnus and Alec smirked at one another, before turning back to the group. “We did.” Magnus said, a little smugly.

Izzy gave them a confused look. “Alec is dressed as Oliver Queen and your outfit, while very fashionable and festive, has absolutely nothing to do with that.” A look of realization came across Izzy's face. “Wait, are you two wearing matching underwear?”

Alec blushed. "What? No." He said, shaking his head.

“Then, what?” Izzy asked, one eyebrow raised.

Magnus looked over at Alec with a fond smile, the two of them sharing a brief look, the tiny silver ghosts on Magnus's black blazer glimmering in the flashing lights.

“He's my boo, Izzy.” Alec explained, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist.

Izzy covered her mouth but it didn't do anything to muffle the delighted squeal that escaped her lips as she took in the ghosts on Magnus's attire and the implications of it.

“Just when we think you two can't get anymore sappy, you go and pull something like this. Unbelievable.” Clary said, shaking her head with a huge smile on her face.

Alec shrugged unapologetically before turning back to Magnus. Magnus smiled at him and Alec placed a kiss on his nose before dipping down to press one to his lips. Magnus accepted the kiss graciously, setting down his drink on the table so he could bring his hands up to Alec's face in an effort to deepen it.

Jace grabbed another handful of candy corn and threw it at the pair. “For the last time. No making out at the table.”

Alec pulled away from Magnus to glare at Jace. “It's Magnus's club. He's the one who makes the rules here.”

“He's right." Magnus said with a smirk. "And I say, anyone can make out anywhere, especially at the VIP table.”

Izzy wolf-whistled as Magnus reeled Alec back in for another kiss. Alec tightened his grip on his boyfriend's waist and Magnus' pleased moan was heard over the thumping bass. Jace choked and Simon comfortingly patted Jace on the back as he started to thud his head repeated on the table.

“How about we go dance now, Jace?” Simon asked, doing his best to appease his distressed boyfriend.

“Yes, please.” Jace said. He lifted his head up high enough to quickly gulp down the rest of his drink and practically dragged Simon to the dance floor.

Magnus pulled back, his eyes shining in the low light. “Your _parabatai_ is just too easy to wind up.”

Alec laughed. "He deserves it half the time." Alec stroked his fingers across Magnus's cheek, his fingertips coming away with glitter.

“See something you like?” Magnus asked.

Alec put his lips to Magnus's ear. “See something I _love_. You look beautiful, Magnus.”

“Oh, Alexander...” Magnus trailed off, voice a low purr.

Clary and Izzy shared a look, knowing full well what was going to happen next. If Alec had been making the rounds with Magnus he'd already been drinking and a tipsy Alec was an affectionate Alec. Sure enough, even before Clary and Izzy left the VIP section, pulling the privacy curtain closed, Alec was already straddling Magnus's lap on the plush couch, engaging him in another make out session.

After some searching, Clary and Izzy found Jace and Simon in the crowd. Jace had his hands around Simon's neck, pulling him close. Their foreheads were touching and looked about two seconds away from kissing. Before Izzy could even open her mouth, the two's lips were meeting in a kiss, their bodies still swaying back and forth to the beat.

Instead of interrupting the two of them, Clary grabbed Izzy's hand and put it on her waist. “Dance with me, fair lady?”

“Why, of course.” Izzy simpered, leaning into Clary's space.

The two of them began to dance, the rhythm of the music guiding their movements. After a few songs, they were hot and sweaty and in strong need of a drink to refresh themselves. The two of them grabbed some more of the Halloween cocktail specials and made their way back to the VIP section where Magnus and Alec were.

“You two better be decent.” Izzy yelled before pushing back the black curtain.

Magnus and Alec were clothed and weren't making out anymore, but the evidence was there in their flushed faces and the streak of glitter across Alec's cheek. Magnus had his legs haphazardly thrown over Alec's lap, stroking Alec's arm lightly.

“You enjoying yourselves, ladies?” Magnus asked, swinging his legs off of Alec to sit properly.

“Most definitely.” Izzy said, flopping down next to Magnus. “This years' Bash is even better now that you're dating my brother. I've been trying to get him into the clubbing scene for years.”

Alec glared at Izzy, but the redness in his cheeks, softened the severity of the look.

“Seriously, bro. You were wound too tight before you met Magnus. I'm happy for you... The both of you.”

Alec smiled at her across Magnus. “Thanks, Iz.”

“Besides, now I know what you look like drunk, which is knowledge that is extremely important to my existence as a human being.”

Alec's mouth dropped open in protest. “I'm not drunk.”

Izzy gave him a pointed look.

“I'm not, Iz.” Alec argued. He frowned looking down at his half drunk glass. “Though, if I drink anymore of these cocktails I may be.”

“Yeah, the drinks are really, really good. And very strong.” Clary noted, taking a sip of her own drink.

“Could you imagine if Luke were here?” Izzy asked with a slight smirk.

Clary laughed. “Oh, drunk Luke was the _best_. We should call him.” Clary said, starting to fumble for her phone.

Izzy put her hand on Clary's. “It's after midnight and you're a little drunk. Unless you want a lecture, I'd put the phone down.”

“Right.” Clary said, pulling her hat off her head to put it on Izzy's. “You're so smart, Iz.”

“Comes with the territory, babe.” Izzy said, planting a kiss to Clary's cheek.

Clary nuzzled into Izzy's neck, the alcohol making her content and a little sleepy.

“At this rate, I don't think Clary's gonna make it until Maia gets off her shift.” Magnus observed, summoning a glass of water with snap of his fingers. “Drink some water, Biscuit.”

Clary took the glass with a smile. “Thanks, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled back at her. “So, have either of you two run into Jace and Simon, or did we manage to scare them off?”

“You saw Jace's shirt. With the amount of free alcohol in this place, Jace isn't gonna leave until you kick him out, no matter how uncomfortable we make him.” Izzy said, gesturing in the direction of the dance floor. “We saw him and Simon dancing a while ago.”

“They're probably making out in the corner again.” Clary added.

“And here he was shaming us for making out.” Magnus tutted.

The song changed and Clary shrieked. “Oh God, I love this song!” She scrambled off of Izzy's lap, grabbing Magnus and Izzy's arms. “We have to dance.”

Magnus and Izzy allowed themselves to be dragged by the tiny redhead. Magnus quickly snagged Alec's hand to pull him off the couch, keeping his grip on his hand as Clary maneuvered them to where she wanted to dance.

Clary let go of Izzy with quick peck on lips. “I've danced with you a lot already. I call Magnus for this song.”

Izzy nodded, pulling Alec away from Magnus. Clary pointed at Magnus and gave her shoulders a little shake. Magnus gave her an amused look and started swinging his hips in time to the beat. Clary's movements were a little ungainly compared to Magnus, who was an insanely good dancer, but the two of them were having fun. Clary snuck a glance at Alec and Izzy who were laughing, Alec was holding Izzy's hand above her head as she spun in her high heels, the skirts adorning her body whirling around her.

Clary looked at Magnus who was also watching the Lightwood siblings with a fond expression. As the song ended and bled into the next one without pause, Alec walked behind Magnus and placed his hands on his waist, head resting on Magnus's shoulder.

“Song's over.” Alec said. “I want my boyfriend back.”

Magnus smiled, gesturing to Izzy with his thumb. “You heard the man. Go dance with your woman.”

Clary gave them an affirmative wave as Magnus and Alec started swaying in tandem. Clary danced her way towards Izzy, her long hair swinging back and forth as she did.

“Hi.” Clary said as she reached Izzy.

“Hey, beautiful.” Izzy said, brushing a strand of Clary's hair away from her face.

Clary smiled and allowed Izzy to set the pace of their dancing. The two of them leaned forward and back, their bodies moving as one in the flashing lights. Clary giggled as Izzy grabbed her hand and spun her towards her, winding her arms tightly around her.

Clary reached back and snatched the hat off of Izzy's head. She blocked their faces from view as she kissed Izzy. The two of them swayed side to side lazily as their tongues tangled together.

Suddenly, someone was pulling the hat out of Clary's grasp. The two of them broke apart to see Maia grinning at them, Simon and Jace in tow.

“Maia,” Izzy exclaimed. “Your costume is awesome.”

Maia beamed. “Thanks.” She said, giving a little twirl to show off the entirety of her Wonder Woman costume.

“You look stunning.” Clary agreed. “I'm so glad you could make it!”

“Me, too.” Maia said. “The Hunter's Moon was absolutely packed.”

“Good one.” Simon laughed, already lifting a hand in the air to high-five her pun. Maia met it and then the two of them immediately high-fived the backs of their hands together before drawing their arms back and making finger guns at each other, complete with sound effects.

“You guys have such a strange and pure friendship.” Clary said, bemusedly.

“Right, well now the whole gang's here. Let's get this party started.” Magnus said. He snapped his fingers and fresh drinks appeared in everyone's hands.

Clary started to lift her drink to her lips before Simon spoke. “Wait, shouldn't we do a toast or something.”

Magnus's face lit up and he looked a little mischievous as he turned to whisper something into Alec's ear. Alec bent his head down and laughed, nodding his head at whatever Magnus had said. Magnus raised his glass high, indicating for the others follow suit.

“A toast,” Magnus began. “To Halloween... to alcohol... And to making out at the VIP table.” Magnus said with a smirk for Jace.

“To making out at the VIP table.” They all repeated enthusiastically. Jace just rolled his eyes, but took a swig of his drink nonetheless.

The rest of the night found them in increasing levels of inebriation which lead to a total of fifteen different make out sessions, no less than four fights in their significant others' honor, and one drunken impromptu lap dance that led to the two participants going missing for a solid hour following said dance.

All in all, it was a Halloween Bash for the ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you go! If you aren't familiar with the wonderfulness that is Black Sails, here is what [Izzy's](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f3be5a1d6d5ef6cc813a086eb9b29aef/tumblr_nnc0l9Xvwy1sxj7qdo1_540.png) costume looks like and here's [Clary's](https://fsmedia.imgix.net/c8/ae/3e/1e/0e53/42b7/8e07/202e5d374b62/clarapagetasannebonny-episode3102jpg.jpeg). Magnus's costume was totally inspired by this cute [post](http://patronusmagnus.tumblr.com/post/166368619931/it-took-alec-a-month-to-come-up-with-this-pick-up).


End file.
